


Things You Said When I Was Crying

by SolosOrca



Series: Future-ish fic [6]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Future-ish Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:50:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5091392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolosOrca/pseuds/SolosOrca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tezuka picks Ryoma up from hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things You Said When I Was Crying

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the furtureAU thing where they’re both in Florida, Ryoma is in a tennis boarding school and Tezuka has a house nearby. I have no idea what this became, sorry OTL.

Ryoma looked up at Tezuka as he walked into the hospital room and tried to smile, but the red rings around his eyes were a dead give away.

“Ryoma,” Tezuka said, sweeping over to him and wrapping him up in his arms, “what happened?”

“Buchou,” Ryoma murmured, hands clinging to the back of his shirt, “take me home. Please.”

“I’ll take you back to sch-”

“No,” Ryoma said, his voice catching in his throat, “I want to go back to yours.”

Tezuka nodded, “I’ll call the school and let them know you ran off to play tennis against me.”

Ryoma laughed, “that sounds right.”

“Has the doctor said you can leave?”

Ryoma nodded and hugged Tezuka tighter, “let’s go.”

The car journey back to Tezuka’s was silent, Ryoma spent the time staring unseeingly out the window at the dark road in front of them. Tezuka tried to keep his eyes on the road too, but couldn’t help but flick his eyes over to Ryoma. Just to check he was okay.

When he’d received the phone call from the hospital telling him that Ryoma needed him, he’d sped right over. He’d been careless, of course, he’d probably broken the speed limit, but his mind had been plagued with images of Ryoma in a hospital bed, plugged into machines and covered in blood. 

He was so relieved that Ryoma wanted to go back to his house, he didn’t think he’d be able to leave him tonight, he just wanted him safe in his arms.

Ryoma headed straight to the bedroom as soon as they got into the house, practically dragging Tezuka up behind him.

“I haven’t called your school yet,” Tezuka said.

“Do it later, I want to be with you,” Ryoma replied, sitting on the edge of the bed and looking up at Tezuka with his irresistible hazel eyes. “Please.”

Tezuka sighed and sat next to Ryoma, cupping his face in his hands, “what happened, Dearest?”

Ryoma took a deep breath, “you know how me and my friends sneak out of school at night sometimes, right?”

Tezuka nodded, caressing Ryoma’s cheekbones with his thumbs, “and you know I don’t approve.”

Ryoma snorted, “you’re Buchou, of course you don’t approve. All we do is hang out and sometimes have a couple of mouthful of beer.”

“So you snuck out tonight?” Tezuka asked.

“Yeah, we did. We were just hanging out when these guys showed up and… and decided we were in their spot and wanted to fight us. They were really drunk.

“They got a few punches in before we managed to run away. I dunno what happened to the others, we all scattered and then I heard a gun shot and I was so  _scared_ , Buchou.” His voice caught in his throat and his eyes started watering. “This is stupid, I shouldn’t be crying!”

Tezuka threw an arm around Ryoma’s shoulders and pulled him close, “it’s okay to cry.”

“I thought I was going to die and never see you again,” Ryoma sobbed, balling fists of Tezuka’s shirt.

“It’s okay,” Tezuka said, “come here.” He manoeuvred them so that they were lying on the bed and then pulled the covers over them, so that they were in their own cocoon of safety.

“I love you so much,” Tezuka whispered, pressing kiss after kiss into Ryoma’s hair. “You’re so brave.”

“I ran away, Buchou!” Ryoma said through his sobs, his voice sounded lighter, as if he was trying to make a joke through his tears.

“It takes a lot of bravery to swallow your pride and run,” Tezuka replied, “especially for you.” He felt Ryoma nod against his chest and squeezed him tightly, “are you hurt at all?”

“No,” Ryoma sobbed, “I got punched once, but it was a crappy punch, and I tripped over something as I ran and hurt my ankle a bit. Nothing serious.”

“I’ll make sure you’re fine later,” Tezuka said.

“The doctors said I was fine.”

“I want to make sure.”

He heard Ryoma chuckle and knew the tears were drying up, “no one would believe me if I told them you were such a pervert, Kunimitsu. Are you going to be wearing a doctors uniform whilst you do it?”

“No,” Tezuka replied, “but I am going to give you a thorough examination.”

“I can’t wait,” Ryoma sighed, “thank you, Kunimitsu, I love you.”

“Any time, My Darling.”

“’My Darling’? You haven’t called me that before,” Ryoma said, “I like it.” He pushed himself up so that he was looking down at Tezuka. His eyes and nose were red, he looked a mess, but a mess that Tezuka loved with all his heart “Are you going to call me it during my  _thorough examination_?”

“If you’d like,” Tezuka replied, threading his fingers into Ryoma’s hair and pulling him down for a slow and drawn out kiss. 

“I would,” Ryoma grinned. 

“I should call the school first, let them know you’re safe.”

“Boring,” Ryoma huffed as Tezuka escaped from the covers. He pulled out his phone and quickly read the new message he’d been ignoring. “Kevin and the others are fine. I’ll let them know I’m here.”

“Good,” Tezuka said.

“Would you like me naked or are you going to strip me?” Ryoma asked.

“Stay there,” Tezuka ordered him, “and stay clothed.”

Ryoma grinned at him, “yes, Buchou.”


End file.
